Lost and Found
by Lady Akribos-san
Summary: Traducción autorizada de la obra de Amaratta. Después de la muerte de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow recorre la Sociedad de Almas con la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo. Oneshot. GrimmUlqui.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y conceptos de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo-sensei, y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

**Avisos: **Contiene spoilers a partir del capítulo 354 del manga. Clasificado así por lenguaje y situación sexual entre hombres. Así que los lectores ya están avisados.

**NdA: **No tenía planeado escribir otro GrimmUlqui después de mi anterior one-shot, pero, aparentemente, mi musa tenía otras ideas. Me he esforzado al máximo para mantener a todo el mundo dentro de su carácter original, pero no estoy segura de si lo he logrado. Este fic es bastante largo y quizás debería haberlo dividido en capítulos para poder añadir más detalles, pero soy demasiado vaga para cambiarlo ahora, así que espero que lo leáis hasta el final. Los comentarios y las críticas son bienvenidos, así que no dudéis en escribir algo, incluso aunque odiéis la historia.

**NdT:** Esta historia ha sido escrita por Amaratta. Yo sólo me limito a traducirla bajo su consentimiento.

**Lost and Found**

Desde que Aizen ganara la guerra y se coronara como el nuevo rey de las almas, todos los habitantes de Las Noches se habían acostumbrado a ver cierto Espada de cabello azul de pie junto a la Quinta Torre, observando con una mirada vacía en sus ojos celestes cómo los trabajadores arreglaban el agujero de la cúpula del palacio.

Incluso aquellos que apenas conocían a Grimmjow podían apreciar que dicho Espada había cambiado mucho desde el fin de la guerra – si no antes. Había momentos en lo que Grimmjow se cabreaba sin motivo aparente y gritaba a cualquiera que se le acercara, y había otros momentos en los que actuaba de una forma fría y se aislaba de los demás Arrancar.

La conducta del Sexta Espada preocupaba a sus compañeros, pero todos sabían que era mejor no comentarle nada al Espada de ojos azules, ya que eso sólo lo enojaría y lo haría perderse aún más en su propio mundo. Incluso el Shinigami con cara de zorro, al cual Aizen había encomendado la tarea de encargarse de Hueco Mundo, mantenía su expresión sonriente y había dicho a los demás Arrancar que le concedieran algo de espacio a Grimmjow, alegando que 'ya se las apañaría él mismo.'

Pero incluso ahora, habiendo pasado ya varios meses desde el final de la guerra, Grimmjow estaba aún lejos de volver a su comportamiento habitual.

El Espada de cabello azul estaba de nuevo en su ubicación favorita, junto a la Quinta Torre, mirando el ya arreglado cielo iluminado por el sol, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Así que se sobresaltó un poco cuando una voz rompió el silencio.

"¿Por qué simplemente no vas a la Sociedad de Almas, así, sin más?"

Grimmjow se volvió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio a Ichimaru Gin de pie junto a él, observando también la zona donde antes había el agujero del cielo. Su omnipresente sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Tenía muchas de ignorar al teniente favorito de Aizen, pero conociendo a Gin, éste no se marcharía sólo por el hecho de ser ignorado, así que Grimmjow soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de preguntar, "Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?"

"¿Por qué simplemente no vas a la Sociedad de Almas, así, sin más?" repitió Gin. "Ya sabes, a Kaname no le importaría siempre y cuando procurases no llamar la atención."

"¿No llamar la atención?" resopló el Espada. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo el cabello azul y llevo una máscara. Además, ¿por qué querría yo entrar en el territorio de ese ciego, para empezar?

"¿Por la misma razón por la que guardas luto por Ulquiorra?" sugirió Gin. "Quiero decir, es obvio que lo echas de menos, así que ¿no sería más inteligente por tu parte ir allí y encontrarlo que quedarte aquí contemplando el cielo?"

Un tic se formó en el rostro de Grimmjow ante la mención del nombre del difunto Cuarta Espada, y éste se lanzó sobre el sonriente Shinigami, agarrándolo por el cuello de su uniforme.

"¡No me jodas, Ichimaru! ¡Está _muerto_! ¡Jodidamente muerto! ¡Asesinado! ¡Convertido en polvo! ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?"

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no desapareció del rostro del Shinigami cuando Gin dio unos suaves golpecitos sobre la muñeca de Grimmjow para que lo soltara.

El Espada soltó de golpe al Shinigami y le dio la espalda para apaciguar la ira que de repente había salido a la superficie después de que todas sus emociones parecían haber estado enterradas durante los últimos meses.

"Eres tú el que no lo entiende, Grimmjow," remarcó Gin mientras se alisaba la ropa, aparentemente no afectado por la anterior acción del otro. "Quiero decir, ¿nadie te lo ha explicado?"

"¿Explicarme qué?" preguntó el Espada de forma brusca.

"Lo que le pasa a un Hollow después de ser asesinado por un Shinigami."

La única respuesta del Espada fue una mirada cargada de veneno. "Ve al grano, rastrero."

La sonrisa de Gin se ensanchó. "Ahh… no es así como deberías dirigirte a tu superior, ¿sabes? Si sigues manteniendo esa actitud, no te lo diré."

"Entonces desaparece de una puta vez antes de que te mate," respondió Grimmjow con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila. "Puede que Aizen te haya encomendado reinar en Hueco Mundo, pero no te temo, y a él tampoco."

El Shinigami hizo un mohín. "¿No sientes ni una pizca de curiosidad por lo que tengo que decir?"

"No."

"¿Incluso si eso implica a Ulquiorra?" dijo el hombre de cabello plateado, arrastrando las palabras, mientras miraba de reojo la reacción del Arrancar.

Grimmjow apretó los dientes antes de decir, "Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Pronunciar. Su. Nombre. Tan. A. La. Ligera."

Gin habría reído ante la reacción de Grimmjow de no ser por el aura asesina que manaba incontrolablemente del Arrancar. Su sonrisa flaqueó ligeramente antes de responder, "Ah, bueno, ya que hoy me siento bastante generoso, te lo diré de todas formas."

Grimmjow lanzó a Gin una mirada cargada de ira, incapaz de sentirse preocupado por el hecho de que Aizen había dado permiso al Shinigami para ejecutar a cualquiera que se atreviera a cuestionar su autoridad. Sin embargo, al Shinigami no parecía importarle mucho lo que hiciera su subordinado y continuó explicando lo que tenía que decir.

"Verás, cuando un Shinigami despacha un Hollow, no lo mata de verdad. En vez de eso, lo único que hace es purificar esa alma caída del pecado que haya cometido durante su tiempo como Hollow y después envía el alma purificada a la Sociedad de Almas."

"¿Y?"

El Shinigami resopló. "Los Arrancar son Hollows que han obtenido poderes de Shinigami, lo que significa que hay posibilidades de que la misma cosa les ocurra también a ellos."

El Espada parpadeó un par de veces como si aún estuviera intentando adivinar qué quería decir el Shinigami con todo eso. Y de repente lo entendió.

"¿Estás diciendo que…?" los azules ojos de Grimmjow estaban completamente abiertos. Si los Arrancar tuvieran corazón, Grimmjow estaba seguro de que el suyo estaría ya latiendo como loco en su pecho. "¿Quieres decir que existe la posibilidad de que él aún esté vivo en algún lugar de la Sociedad de Almas?"

"Sip." Gin asintió. "Pero debo advertirte de que, aún así, no será fácil encontrarlo, y en caso de que lo consiguieras…"

"Calla, Ichimaru, no quiero oír qué podría ir mal _cuando_ lo encuentre," remarcó Grimmjow con rotundidad, cortando al hombre a media frase. "No puedes darme esperanzas para después pisotearlas. Vete a la mierda."

"Deberías controlar un poco tu ira, ¿sabes?" dijo Gin de forma provocativa. "Pero da igual. De todas formas, hace demasiado calor para quedarse aquí fuera. No sé cómo soportas estar aquí todo el rato. Te veo dentro."

Dicho esto, Gin se marchó, dejando a Grimmjow solo con sus pensamientos. El Espada lo observó alejarse usando el shunpō antes de volver a clavar la vista en el cielo azul. Por primera vez en meses, había luz en sus ojos y su expresión no parecía tan vacía.

XxX

Grimmjow se sentó bajo un árbol para resguardarse del calor del sol que brillaba en el cielo azul de la Sociedad de Almas. A pesar de que había algunas casas de té en el Rukongai en las que detenerse para refugiarse del sol durante unos minutos, el Espada sabía que no le haría ningún bien cuando todo el mundo saliera corriendo asustados por su siniestra máscara y el gran agujero de Hollow que había en su abdomen.

Cerrando los ojos, el Arrancar se permitió un breve descanso.

Hacía ya casi dos años que había empezado a buscar a Ulquiorra, y aún no había encontrado ni rastro de alguien que se pareciera al difunto Cuarta Espada. Todos eran demasiado musculosos o demasiado escuálidos, demasiado altos o demasiado bajos, demasiado morenos o demasiado pálidos; pero, y lo que era más importante, ninguno de ellos poseía unos ojos con aquél determinado tono de verde.

Estaba cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente.

'_Afréntalo, Grimmjow, tu búsqueda es inútil. Incluso aunque el alma de Ulquiorra de veras fuese purificada y enviada a la Sociedad de Almas como dijo Ichimaru, nada te garantiza que sea igual a cuando era un Espada. También es posible que sus recuerdos como Hollow desaparecieran cuando fue 'purificado'. Así que, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y aceptas que se ha ido?'_

Grimmjow aún podía oír en su mente la voz del Segunda Espada, expresando lo que Grimmjow se había negado a escuchar de Gin cuando éste le había presentado la idea. Y aunque una parte de él sabía que Barragan tenía razón, otra parte se negaba a considerar esa posibilidad.

"¿Y a quién le importa lo que pienses tú o cualquier otro, viejo chocho?" masculló Grimmjow, repitiendo las mismas palabras con las que había respondido a Barragan cuando el Segunda le había dicho esas frases cortantes. "Si quisiera tu puta opinión, te la pediría. _Encontraré_ a Ulquiorra y lo _traeré_ de vuelta. ¿Y qué si no recuerda nada? Se lo haré recordar, y ya está. Y si no te gusta la idea, que te jodan."

Y aunque no estaba menos determinado a encontrar a Ulquiorra, la verdad era que ya había hecho redada en más de trescientos distritos del Rukongai y sólo quedaban unos pocos por inspeccionar. Y eso hacía pensar al Arrancar que posiblemente tendría que pasarse toda la eternidad buscando a alguien que quizás no estaba allí.

"¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo me rindo tan fácilmente?" gruñó Grimmjow. "Aún me quedan diez distritos por registrar, y eso es suficiente."

Tomando aire, el Espada se levantó y se preparó para empezar otra búsqueda. No le importaba cuánto tiempo le llevara encontrar a Ulquiorra o cuánta gente intentara hacerlo desistir. Encontraría a Ulquiorra. Tenía que hacerlo. Incluso aunque sus probabilidades de encontrarlo fueran escasas, aún no estaba preparado para rendirse y, quizás, nunca lo estaría.

XxX

El sol ya se había puesto cuando terminó de inspeccionar otro distrito del Rukongai, y ahora estaba meditando si abrir una Garganta y volver a Hueco Mundo a pasar allí la noche o quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas. Puesto que aún no había tomado una decisión cuando llegó a un nuevo distrito, el Espada se dirigió hacia un pequeño puesto de ramen situado en la esquina de la calle, pensado que quizás debería comer algo antes de decidirse.

Afortunadamente, Grimmjow no asustó a la mujer de mediana edad que dirigía el puesto ya que, por alguna razón, ésta pensó que el Espada era unos de los actores del teatro de la ciudad, así que fue bienvenido al lugar y tratado como una persona.

Grimmjow se había comido ya la mitad de los ramen de su cuenco cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba al puesto y se sentaba en un taburete de madera a su derecha, pero no le prestó atención, ya que pensó que sólo sería otro cliente.

De mientras, la dueña se acercó para dar la bienvenida a su nuevo cliente con una cálida sonrisa.

"Oh, hola, Ul-kun, me alegra verte de nuevo," dijo la mujer con tono amigable. "Me preguntaba cuándo saldrías de ese bosque. Me tienes preocupada, ya lo sabes. Pero, de todas formas, ¿qué quieres tomar esta noche?"

"Tomaré lo de siempre."

"Miso ramen, ¿eh? Estará listo en un minuto."

La mujer se giró para preparar el pedido. Grimmjow se había quedado helado en el mismo momento en que había oído la voz del recién llegado.

Había algo en el barítono de ese hombre y en su impasible forma de hablar que había llamado la atención de Grimmjow. Esa voz le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Era como si fuese la voz de…

Grimmjow sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago por la expectación mientras se giraba lentamente hacia su derecha para echar un vistazo a ese 'Ul-kun'.

Los palillos que Grimmjow sostenía cayeron al suelo.

Justo a su lado había un hombre esbelto con el cabello lacio y negro como el ala de un cuervo y con una piel de porcelana. El hombre se giró hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, al notar la mirada del Arrancar, y Grimmjow sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos de color jade. No había error posible. A pesar de la ausencia de la máscara en forma de yelmo, las marcas verdes de lágrimas y el agujero de Hollow en su esternón, el hombre sentado a su lado en ese pequeño puesto sólo podía ser…

"Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra – o, como mínimo, ese hombre que se le parecía tanto – enarcó una ceja con un gesto inquisitivo al oír el nombre dicho por el Arrancar.

"¿Te conozco?"

Grimmjow parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su estupor, sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies ante tal pregunta. Le llevó un momento recuperar la voz y forzarla a través del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

"¿No te acuerdas?"

El Espada nunca asociaría nada relacionado con él con la palabra 'débil', y aún así no fue capaz de encontrar una mejor para describir su voz cuando hizo la pregunta.

Sin embargo, ese hombre de ojos verdes no pareció darse cuenta y siguió observando a Grimmjow con total indiferencia.

"Creo que me acordaría de alguien con el cabello azul y una extraña máscara en caso de que lo hubiera visto alguna vez," dijo el hombre. "Pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que sepas mi nombre y que incluso lo pronuncies correctamente."

El Espada apretó la mandíbula al oír la respuesta. La opresión en su garganta aumentó aún más. Tenía que mantener las manos aferradas al vaso de agua para evitar agarrar y sacudir la ágil figura que había frente a él.

"Pero nosotros nos conocemos, Ulquiorra," protestó Grimmjow con voz áspera. "Éramos incluso…"

El hombre de cabello azul se detuvo a media frase.

El otro frunció el ceño aún más. "¿Incluso?"

El vaso que Grimmjow había estado agarrando estalló en pedazos entre sus manos, haciendo que la dueña del puesto soltara un grito de sorpresa y que Ulquiorra le dirigiera una mirada de reproche, aunque al Espada ya no le importaba.

"Es cierto que no recuerdas nada, ¿no?"

Ulquiorra no respondió, aunque su silencio fue suficiente para hacer que Grimmjow compusiera una expresión despectiva y soltara una risa ronca y carente de humor que sonó tan desquiciada que cualquiera habría pensado que el Espada había perdido la última pizca de cordura.

Pero entonces el Espada paró.

Grimmjow alzó una mano para secar esa solitaria gota de agua que trataba de escapar de su ojo azul.

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado. De hecho, creía que no había llorado nunca desde que se convirtiera en Arrancar. Ni cuando había notado que el reiatsu de Ulquiorra desaparecía de repente del cielo de Las Noches. Ni cuando la guerra había acabado y se había dado cuenta de que el Cuarta Espada nunca se regeneraría. Era como si se hubiera quedado demasiado insensible como para sentir algo, y todas las lágrimas que tenía cayeran en su corazón vacío en vez de derramarse por sus ojos. Pero ahora, al mirar en esos ojos verdes que tanto lo habían fascinado y frustrado y ver que éstos lo observaban como si fuera un total desconocido, se sintió peor que si le hubieran lanzado a bocajarro el más poderoso Cero Oscuras.

Simplemente, dolía demasiado.

Sabiendo que se vendría abajo si se quedaba allí por más tiempo, Grimmjow dejó sobre la mesa unas monedas, suficientes para cubrir la comida y los daños causados antes de abandonar el puesto precipitadamente.

Ulquiorra observó la partida de Grimmjow, sintiéndose, de algún modo, interesado por el súbito arrebato de ese exótico hombre. No tenía ni idea de qué le había dado al hombre la impresión de que se conocían o de por qué la manera en que había pronunciado su nombre sostenía una cierta intimidad en ella. Estaba convencido de que nunca antes había visto a semejante tipo excéntrico. Como ya le había dicho, de haberlo visto antes, lo habría recordado.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?" murmuró la propietaria del puesto de ramen para sí misma mientras situaba el pedido de Ulquiorra ante él y empezaba a limpiar el caos que había causado Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra parpadeó, saliendo de su meditación por la pregunta de la mujer.

"Ojalá lo supiera."

La mujer recogió las monedas que Grimmjow había dejado sobre la mesa y suspiró. "Ah, bueno, al menos ha dejado una buena propina. Me pregunto si todos los actores serán como él."

Ulquiorra no hizo ningún comentario mientras empezaba a comer. En verdad, nunca había prestado mucha atención a nadie desde que su espíritu había llegado a la Sociedad de Almas, ya que ninguna persona le había llamado la atención. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, ese personaje de cabello azul lo había intrigado en un nivel que nadie antes había conseguido, y aún así ni siquiera sabía el nombre del hombre.

XxX

"¡Eh! ¡Mira por dónde vas, hombre!" gritó Lilinette cuando Grimmjow pasó como una flecha por su lado, casi derribándola. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

El Espada simplemente ignoró a la chica y continuó su camino hacia su habitación. Oyó la débil voz de alguien más hablando con esa chavala que Stark tenía como Fracción, diciendo algo que sonaba como, "Creo que su búsqueda ha sido de nuevo en vano."

Grimmjow apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras entraba en su cuarto y cerraba la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Una vez en la comodidad de su habitación, el Espada gritó y lanzó al suelo todo lo que encontró, frustrado.

Tardó casi una hora en desfogarse y finalmente se sentó en el suelo junto a su cama, respirando agitadamente y con todo el cuerpo tembloroso.

Llegados a este punto, todos los habitantes de Las Noches eran conscientes de su determinación de encontrar a Ulquiorra a toda costa, y un ochenta por ciento de los Arrancar encontraban las acciones de Grimmjow bastante patéticas y creían que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a sus muestras de resentimiento cada vez que volvía a Las Noches con las manos vacías. Aunque lo que no sabían era que esta vez sí había encontrado a Ulquiorra, o para ser más exactos, Ulquiorra lo había encontrado a él; y aún así, se había vuelto loco más allá de toda razón.

Se suponía que debería estar rebosante de alegría por haber encontrado finalmente al hombre y por que Ulquiorra estuviera vivo y bien, pero sin embargo parecía que la felicidad había desaparecido por completo al darse cuenta de que una de sus peores pesadillas se había hecho realidad y Ulquiorra no lo reconocía.

Una cálida lágrima rodó silenciosamente por su mejilla izquierda y otra trató de escapar de su ojo derecho mientras contemplaba el techo.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué mierda se ha olvidado? ¿Por qué?"

Un suave golpe sacó a Grimmjow de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el Espada se girara de repente hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién demonios es?"

"Soy Halibel. ¿Puedo entrar?"

A Grimmjow sólo se le ocurría que Halibel había sido enviada allí para ver qué causaba todo el ruido e intentar pararlo, ya que ella era la tercera Espada más fuerte y no podían confiar la situación a alguien que fuera más débil que Grimmjow para enfrentarse a él con su humor actual.

A pesar de ser una mujer, era bien sabido por todos que no era del tipo de las que aguantaban las pulgas de nadie, y mucho menos de él; así que Grimmjow se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Tú misma," respondió el Arrancar, sin ganas de levantarse para abrir. "La puerta está abierta."

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió para revelar la silueta de la Tercera Espada. Grimmjow no se molestó en saludarla o en mirarla, aunque a la mujer morena no pareció importarle su falta de etiqueta.

"Vaya lío," comentó Halibel mientras observaba el interior de la guarida de Grimmjow, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su humor amargo de cuando volvía de la Sociedad de Almas, pero no recordaba que Grimmjow hubiera sido tan violento ninguna de las veces anteriores. "¿A qué viene tanto jaleo?"

"Lo he encontrado."

Al decir 'lo', quedó bastante claro para ambos Espada a quién se refería Grimmjow. Halibel, de pie junto a la puerta, intentó estudiar al Espada de menor rango bajo la luz de la luna.

"No creo que encerrarte en tu habitación y destrozarlo todo sea tu forma de celebrarlo." Grimmjow soltó un resoplido. "¿Qué va mal, pues, Grimmjow?"

El Arrancar observó a la única mujer Espada con los ojos inyectados en sangre durante un momento, preguntándose si debería decírselo o no. Entonces soltó un suave suspiro, sabiendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de volverse completamente loco, y a pesar de todo, Halibel parecía ser más compasiva que los demás Arrancar.

"No recuerda nada." La respuesta fue sencilla, aunque suficiente para explicarlo todo.

La Tercera se quedó callada durante un momento mientras caía en la cuenta de por qué la habitación de Grimmjow estaba en semejante estado.

"Ya veo," murmuró pensativa. "¿Entonces por qué has vuelto a Las Noches, Grimmjow?" El hombre le lanzó una mirada destrozada. "¿No le soltaste una vez a Barragan que si Ulquiorra no se acordaba, tú se lo recordarías? ¿O era sólo palabrería?"

"Todo lo que dije era cierto," contestó Grimmjow. "Es sólo que…"

"¿Sólo que…?" lo instó a continuar.

"¿Qué pasa si no funciona y nunca consigue recordarlo, Halibel? ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?"

Suspirando suavemente, la mujer se dio cuenta de que la charla iba a ser más larga de lo que había previsto.

"Entonces es un buen momento para que te pares a pensar cuánto significa él para ti." Viendo que Grimmjow abría la boca para decir algo, Halibel hizo un gesto para acallarlo. "No hace falta que me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. De todas formas, siempre puedes abandonar y seguir adelante con tu vida."

"Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso."

Halibel soltó una risita. "Lo suponía, ya que, si no, ya hubieras tirando para adelante. Muy bien, supongo que tus opciones se reducen a dos: tomarlo por la fuerza…"

"¿Estás loca?"

La mujer rubia le lanzó una fría mirada.

"Entonces él te _importa_ mucho."

"Pues claro que sí. Yo…" Grimmjow se detuvo. No iba a decirle a Halibel algo que ni siquiera había dicho a Ulquiorra. "¿Crees que me he recorrido toda la Sociedad de Almas por nada?"

"No," respondió la Tercera Espada. "Así que supongo que sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer si no consigues hacerlo recordar."

"¿Y qué mierda es eso?"

"Forjar nuevos recuerdos," dijo Halibel con solemnidad. "Ya sabes, intenta ganártelo de nuevo. No debería ser tan difícil. Al fin y al cabo, ya conseguiste atravesar sus muros una vez."

Grimmjow resopló. "No es tan fácil, Halibel. Ya ni siquiera lo reconozco."

"Ya basta de tanta autocompasión; es patético," lo reprendió severamente la tercera Arrancar más fuerte de la armada de Aizen, aparentemente habiendo tenido ya suficiente de sus lamentos. "No puede haber cambiado tanto. Intenta hacer memoria de lo que lo atrajo de ti al principio y entonces empieza por ahí."

Grimmjow parpadeó. ¿Qué atrajo a Ulquiorra de él al principio? Lo cierto era que nunca antes se había parado a pensar en ello. Él sólo sabía lo que sentía por Ulquiorra, y nunca le había preguntado al hombre por qué quería mantener una relación con él. Al fin y al cabo, no era algo típico de ellos discutir temas sentimentales. Sabía qué sentía y creía saber qué sentía Ulquiorra, y eso debería ser suficiente. ¿De veras importaba saber cómo habían empezado a sentir eso o por qué? De todas formas, ese tipo de cosas no atendían a razones.

El Espada suspiró.

"Me voy para que pienses sobre eso, pues," comentó Halibel pasado un largo rato de silencio.

Grimmjow asintió. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a la rubia para mostrarle cuánto apreciaba lo que le había dicho, aunque decidió contenerse, ya que eso habría sido muy impropio de él y seguramente Halibel lo estamparía contra la pared de su habitación por tocarla sin permiso. Así que se decidió por un simple, "Gracias."

Halibel arqueó las cejas, ya que no esperaba oír esa palabra saliendo de los labios de Grimmjow, aunque asintió antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Aún así, Grimmjow la llamó otra vez.

"Eh, Halibel. ¿Por qué… de repente me apoyas tanto?"

La mujer le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

"No malinterpretes mis intenciones, Grimmjow. No apoyo ni me opongo a lo que haces. Yo sólo quería paz en el palacio, y no puedo tenerla si estás rompiendo cosas en tu cuarto."

Dicho esto, Halibel cerró la puerta tras ella y se fue. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Grimmjow mientras se sentaba en la cama. De nuevo, dejó que los recuerdos compartidos con Ulquiorra inundaran su mente. Esta vez, esos recuerdos no le hicieron tanto daño.

Mañana volvería a la Sociedad de Almas para encontrar a Ulquiorra, y haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlo. De todas formas, ¿Cuán difícil podía ser?

XxX

Grimmjow volvió al puesto de ramen donde había encontrado a Ulquiorra, esperando recopilar algo de información sobre sus hábitos por parte de la propietaria. Por lo que había oído de la mujer mientras hablaba con él, el estoico hombre debía ser un cliente regular, así que seguramente la dueña debía tener alguna idea de dónde podía encontrarlo.

La mujer estaba obviamente sorprendida de volver a ver a Grimmjow en su puesto esa mañana, aunque, como todo buen propietario, lo recibió con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

"Hola. Veo que aún llevas el disfraz de anoche. ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer, esta vez?"

Normalmente, Grimmjow simplemente le habría sacado la información, pero se imaginó que, en este caso, ser amable le resultaría más provechoso, o al menos eso era lo que siempre decía aquella estúpida chica humana cuando estaba cautiva bajo los cuidados de Ulquiorra. Así pues, le dirigió una sonrisa a la mujer, aunque dicha sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos azules.

"De hecho, oba-san, he venido para preguntarte sobre Ulquiorra, ya sabes, el chico que vino aquí anoche. Cabello negro. Ojos verdes. ¿Le suena?"

"Ulqui... oh, ¿te refieres a Ul-kun?"

"Sí, ése," dijo Grimmjow, sentándose en un taburete de madera. "¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

"Pero, ¿por qué quieres verlo? ¿No dijo que no te conocía?"

Grimmjow gruñó y entornó los ojos, molesto. Aunque, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada si asustaba a la mujer, el Espada contuvo su enfado.

"Mire, oba-san, no pretendo hacerle ningún daño, si es eso lo que le preocupa. Sólo quiero hablar con él, eso es todo," dijo el Arrancar. "Así que, ¿me dirá dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

Había algo en su voz, quizás una señal de desesperación, que hizo que la mujer lo mirara con detenimiento y suspirara.

"Lo siento, pero de veras que no puedo decírtelo."

"Así, ¿no sabe dónde puedo hallarlo?"

"Nadie lo sabe, o al menos, no exactamente," respondió la mujer. "Lo más que se sabe es que vive en el bosque prohibido, y sólo viene al pueblo cuando necesita provisiones o cuando encuentra algo de valor que pueda vender a los comerciantes. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasó la noche en el pueblo, así que supongo que ya habrá vuelto al bosque.

"Vale, entonces, ¿dónde está ese 'bosque prohibido'?"

"Está a tres millas hacia el oeste, pero en verdad no deberías ir allí," lo advirtió la mujer. "Hay monstruos, en ese bosque, y es un milagro que Ul-kun consiga seguir ileso."

"¿Monstruos?" masculló Grimmjow antes de soltar una suave risita, sospechando que esos monstruos no eran nada más que algunos Hollows de rango menor que salían a cazar. "Me aseguraré de ir con cuidado. Gracias por el consejo."

XxX

Ulquiorra esperaba que el agua empezara a hervir para poder hacerse una taza de te. Por alguna razón, le gustaba tanto esa bebida que estaba dispuesto a ir a la ciudad a pesar de que odiaba relacionarse con esos estúpidos ciudadanos. De hecho, conseguir el te era el único motivo por el cual iba a la ciudad después de haberse instalado en el supuesto bosque prohibido. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía más como en casa en su cabaña de madera que en el pueblo con esa gente idiota que ni siquiera sabía pronunciar su nombre.

Quizás, en su vida anterior, vivía en un bosque.

Ulquiorra lo pensó durante un momento, ya que no recordaba nada de antes de ser enviado a ese pueblo en el Rukongai. Todo lo que recordaba era que se llamaba Ulquiorra Schiffer, y lo demás le parecía una imagen borrosa. Aunque rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento, ya que creía que era inútil intentar recordar cosas insignificantes. Al fin y al cabo, si de veras habían sido importantes, no las habría olvidado, para empezar.

Pero entonces había aparecido ese individuo de cabello azul afirmando conocerlo del pasado, y se preguntó qué tipo de pasado habrían compartido para causar semejantes emociones en el hombre cuando lo vio. Normalmente, Ulquiorra clasificaba a todos los ciudadanos como basura y los ignoraba, pero de algún modo, dicho hombre no entraba en esa categoría, seguramente porque había sido el primero en pronunciar bien su nombre al primer intento y no había intentado alterarlo en algo 'más fácil' de pronunciar.

El hombre frunció el ceño al ver el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

No debería pensar en alguien a quien no iba a volver a ver nunca más. Por lo que sabía, ese hombre podría ser mentalmente inestable. Tenía que ser eso lo que le pasaba si podía ponerse a reír, y al minuto siguiente echarse a llorar. Quizás había estado expuesto a demasiadas sustancias químicas del tinte y el gel para el cabello. Sí, debía ser eso, ya que de otro modo no habría podido llevar el cabello con un color y un estilo tan exóticos.

Ulquiorra entornó los ojos. No entendía por qué se molestaba en pensar en ese hombre anónimo ni cómo conseguía recordar su apariencia con tanto detalle. Sacudió la cabeza y desterró cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ese hombre de ojos azules, concentrándose en preparar el te.

Ulquiorra no se había bebido ni la mitad de su bebida cuando oyó un rugido proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Por el sonido, cualquiera que fuera esa bestia, debía ser grande y estar hambrienta. Aunque estaba seguro de que su cabaña era lo suficiente segura como para evitar que cualquier tipo de bestia entrara, Ulquiorra soltó la taza de te y se levantó para coger un cuchillo de caza. Al fin y al cabo, toda precaución es poca.

Los rugidos se fueron acercando a la cabaña, pero Ulquiorra no estaba preocupado ni de lejos, o al menos no lo estaba hasta que unas garras enormes se abrieron paso a través de la pared de madera de su pequeña casa.

De forma instintiva, Ulquiorra se alejó del alcance de las garras. Aunque nunca había creído los rumores de que había monstruos en el bosque, fácilmente se dio cuenta de que esas enormes zarpas no podían pertenecer a ningún animal normal.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

No había nadie allí para ayudarlo a encontrar la respuesta, pero Ulquiorra no creyó conveniente quedarse allí para descubrirlo.

El monstruo ya había arrancado una de las paredes y la única arma de la que Ulquiorra disponía era el cuchillo de caza, el cual parecía ridículamente pequeño en comparación con el tamaño del monstruo. Sería un suicidio quedarse allí e intentar luchar, así que, por mucho que quisiera proteger su propiedad, Ulquiorra decidió que sería más sabio huir. Al fin y al cabo, siempre podría reconstruir la casa mientras siguiera vivo.

XxX

Grimmjow oyó el familiar rugido de un Hollow en cuanto entró en el bosque. Normalmente, no le importaría lo que un Hollow hiciera en su tiempo libre, pero como le habían dicho que Ulquiorra vivía en esa zona, el Espada se preocupó un poco. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ni idea de si Ulquiorra sería capaz de defenderse de un Hollow menor ahora que había sido desposeído de todo su poder como Arrancar y se había convertido en un alma normal.

El Arrancar echó a correr entre los árboles y lo que vio lo perturbó profundamente.

Ulquiorra estaba atrapado. Estaba de espaldas a un precipicio mientras un Hollow enorme bloqueaba cualquier otra vía de escape. La determinación brillaba en esos ojos jades mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuchillo de caza y lo movía en dirección al Hollow en un vano intento de cortar sus extremidades cada vez que éstas se acercaban a él.

Era obvio que el Hollow no temía ese pequeño cuchillo, ya que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera herirlo, pero actuaba de esa forma sólo para jugar con su presa y acercar más a Ulquiorra hacia el borde del precipicio.

Justo en el momento en que el horrible ser se lanzó sobre Ulquiorra que, al no haber vía de escape posible, tuvo que agacharse para esquivarlo, instintivamente el Arrancar usó su Sonido para interponerse entre el moreno y el Hollow. Entonces bloqueó el golpe de éste sólo con la mano antes de que el Hollow pudiera clavar sus sucias garras en Ulquiorra.

"¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo, pedazo de mierda?" gruñó Grimmjow antes de arrancarle brutalmente el brazo, haciendo que soltara un grito de agonía.

El Hollow lanzó un rugido airado, y estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando, de repente, se quedó helado al ver el rostro de la persona que acababa de cortarle la extremidad.

"¿Jeagerjaques-sama?"

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow ardieron con pura maldad mientras observaba la expresión atónita del Hollow. No se molestó en darle una oportunidad de reparar su error, sino que tiró el brazo, pegó un salto y lanzó un puñetazo a la cabeza del Hollow, acabando con su vida de un solo golpe.

"Esta vez has escogido la presa equivocada, hijo de puta."

Inspiró hondo para calmar su furia y se giró para mirar a Ulquiorra, que aún estaba en el suelo, jadeando. Le destrozó el corazón el ver al que una vez fuera el Cuarta Espada de la armada de Aizen en semejante posición por culpa de un ser de tan poco nivel con el cual el hombre no habría tenido ningún problema en su anterior encarnación. Aún así, Grimmjow hizo a un lado ese pensamiento y ofreció una mano a Ulquiorra.

"Eh, ¿estás bien?"

Ulquiorra miró a Grimmjow, obviamente molesto por el hecho de haber sido rescatado. Ignoró a propósito la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Grimmjow puso los ojos en blanco al ver la actuación del otro hombre, tan típica de Ulquiorra, pero seguramente se debía a que había herido su ego al acabar con la vida del Hollow como si nada mientras que Ulquiorra ni siquiera había sido capaz de infligirle una herida. No era que esperara su gratitud por salvarlo. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente se le habrían puesto los pelos de punta si se lo hubiera agradecido.

"Ese Hollow no te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?"

Ulquiorra no contestó. En vez de eso, se limitó a observar a Grimmjow de pies a cabeza con una mirada escudriñante. Sus ojos se fijaron en el agujero que tenía en el estómago durante un momento, antes de que volvieran al rostro del Arrancar y se detuvieran en los restos de su máscara. Entonces miró a los ojos azules del Espada.

"¿Así que esa cosa se llama Hollow?"

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿_qué_ se supone que eres tú?"

El Espada entrecerró los ojos, molesto por la pregunta del hombre.

"¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso? ¿Acabo de salvar tu lamentable culo y te pones a interrogarme?" gruñó Grimmjow, para luego mascullar en voz baja, "Pequeño bastardo desagradecido."

Ulquiorra miró al Espada con recelo.

"Quizás sería más agradecido si no tuvieras un agujero en el cuerpo y una máscara en la cara como ese Hollow, pero por lo que veo, tú podrías ser el que lo envió tras mí para empezar, _Jeagerjaques-sama_."

Grimmjow hizo una mueca al oír cómo lo había llamado Ulquiorra. Tenía que concederle el punto por ser capaz de recabar tanta información incluso cuando su vida estaba en peligro. Quizás tampoco había cambiado tanto, después de reencarnarse.

"No me llames así," gruñó el Espada. "Y no me compares con semejante rastrojo. Es degradante. Además, ¿por qué demonios iba a gastar energía en salvarte si hubiera sido yo el que lo ha enviado a perseguirte?"

El hombre pálido frunció el ceño, ya que no encontraba una explicación a eso. Quizás se había puesto demasiado paranoico, y el hecho de haber pasado dos años solo en bosque no contribuía mucho a sus aptitudes sociales.

"Supongo que te debo mi gratitud y una disculpa, así que, ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte?"

Grimmjow sintió la súbita necesidad de agarrar a Ulquiorra por los hombros y sacudirlo. A pesar de que era bonito y reconfortante oír semejantes palabras provenientes de Ulquiorra, se le hacía extraño que el hombre mostrara la más mínima señal de gratitud. Grimmjow se tuvo que recordar que el hombre ante él no guardaba ningún recuerdo de su pasado como Cuarta Espada de Aizen; por lo tanto, era posible que eso hubiera cambiado un poco su actitud.

"Olvídalo, no es nada." Grimmjow frunció el ceño. "Nah, pensándolo mejor, sí que hay algo que puedes hacer."

Ulquiorra alzó una ceja mientras esperaba que Grimmjow siguiera.

"Llámame Grimmjow y estamos en paz."

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la extraña petición del hombre de cabello azul que había frente a él, aunque no encontró ninguna razón para negarse.

"Grim-jaw, ¿eh?" dijo Ulquiorra, probando el nombre. Sonaba raro, aunque familiar. "Qué nombre tan raro. Pero le pega a tu máscara." (1)

"¡No me llamaron así por mi maldita máscara, joder!" gruñó Grimmjow. "Y es Grimmjow. G-r-i-m-m-j-o-w. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Yo soy Ulquiorra Schiffer." Se presentó el otro, aunque no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. "Pero sospecho que ya lo sabías."

Grimmjow asintió para confirmarlo.

"Bien pues, supongo que aquí es donde nos despedimos," dijo Ulquiorra mientras se preparaba para irse. "Encantado de conocerte, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow casi se estremeció al oír su nombre de labios de Ulquiorra de nuevo, pero entonces frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que éste se había girado para irse.

"Oi, espera un momento, Ulquiorra," lo llamó, haciendo que el hombre se parara durante un segundo como si esperara que Grimmjow dijera lo que tenía que decir. "Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta tu casa por si acaso apareciera otro Hollow."

Ulquiorra se giró hacia Grimmjow y frunció el ceño antes de espetar, "No necesito tu protección, Grimmjow. No soy un inútil."

"Lo sé," respondió él. "Pero o me dejas que te acompañe, o te sigo de todas formas. Así que, ¿qué eliges, Ulquiorra?"

La respuesta del otro fue un resoplido y sacudir la cabeza. Entonces el hombre se encaminó hacia su casa sin decir una palabra.

El Espada sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de enlazar los dedos detrás de la cabeza y echó a andar a grandes zancadas detrás de Ulquiorra. Quizás, y sólo quizás, esa tarea no iba a ser tan difícil como temía.

XxX

Habían pasado tres meses desde el día en que había rescatado a Ulquiorra del Hollow y después le había insistido en acompañarlo a su casa. Grimmjow había aceptado completamente que Ulquiorra nunca recordaría su pasado juntos y nunca volvería a ser el Cuarta Espada que conocía y amaba, aunque el Espada en ningún momento dejó de presentarse ante la puerta del hombre.

Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de algunos cambios, Ulquiorra seguía prefiriendo vivir solo y no apreciaba la atención de nadie, aunque el Arrancar persistía en visitarlo cualquier día, intentando convertirse en una parte de su nueva vida sin presionarlo mucho, ya que eso haría que el hombre se sintiera incómodo.

Parecía que sus esfuerzos se veían recompensados, ya que a Ulquiorra ya no parecía molestarle su presencia. De hecho, casi parecía que el hombre esperaba con ilusión sus visitas y nunca más había vuelto a preguntarle a Grimmjow el propósito de estar allí.

Era como si hubiesen forjado una especie de enlace entre ellos, aunque no era del mismo tipo que el que habían compartido en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, Ulquiorra no poseía un rango superior al de Grimmjow y, por lo tanto, no sentía la necesidad de tratarlo como a un inferior como regla general, mientras que Grimmjow hacía tiempo que había olvidado que una vez había querido superar al otro en términos de poder. En otras palabras, se habían vuelto más cercanos durante esos meses.

Aún así, el Espada tenía que admitir que era duro para él, estando tan cerca de Ulquiorra y aún así tan lejos. Era tentador poder ver y hablar con el hombre de nuevo y no poder tocarlo o sentirlo como solía hacerlo.

Grimmjow sabía que la mayoría de los habitantes de Las Noches se reían de él a sus espaldas por la forma en que todavía estaba – como Stark muy amablemente lo había puesto – cortejando a Ulquiorra. Yammy, siendo el tío estúpido que era, incluso había acusado a Grimmjow de haberse ablandado, puesto que éste había preferido esperar cuando simplemente podría haber arrastrado a Ulquiorra de vuelta a Las Noches contra su voluntad y entonces violarlo para acabar con el asunto.

Puesto que pensaba que Yammy era demasiado idiota para entender sus motivos, Grimmjow no quería gastar su energía tratando de explicarle que no se había ablandado. Demonios, si hubiese sido otra la persona en la que estaba interesado, habría hecho lo que Yammy sugería. Pero se trataba de Ulquiorra, y Grimmjow no deseaba sólo su cuerpo. Deseaba también su alma y su corazón, pero le sería imposible conseguirlos si forzaba a Ulquiorra contra su voluntad. Los rompería antes de conseguirlos.

Así que allí estaba, de vuelta al punto de partida, intentando descubrir qué había hecho para hacer que Ulquiorra se abriera a él cuando el hombre era el Cuarta Espada.

Aún tenía que descubrir esa parte, pero de mientras, decidió sentirse satisfecho con todo el tiempo que conseguía pasar con Ulquiorra, ya fuese discutiendo sobre algún tema al azar o simplemente sentados en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Eso, de momento, era suficiente para él, aunque no significaba que no le enviara pistas o señales. La verdad sea dicha, Grimmjow había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido al mismo tiempo que intentaba ser sutil, de modo que no asustara al otro o lo hiciera sentir incómodo. Había tantas provocaciones, al parecer, inocentes, tantos roces accidentales que duraban un poco más de lo debido y tantas frases que guardaban significados mucho más profundos de lo que parecía a simple vista. En otras palabras, el Espada había hecho de todo excepto saltar sobre ese hombre confiado y violarlo.

Sólo que no estaba seguro de que Ulquiorra entendiera todo eso.

Soltando un suave suspiro, Grimmjow apoyó la espalda contra el tronco y se movió ligeramente para ajustar so posición sobre la rama del árbol en la que había estado sentado para poder tener una mejor vista de la cabaña de Ulquiorra.

El Espada sabía que seguramente parecía un acosador obsesionado, lo que en cierto modo, era cierto, pero no podía evitar temer que, si no estaba cerca de él, algún Hollow estúpido apareciera y atacara a Ulquiorra. Al fin y al cabo, Grimmjow aún se culpaba de que ese raro de Kurosaki Ichigo lo hubiera atacado y después hubiera acabado con su vida, así que no sería capaz de lidiar consigo mismo si algo malo le ocurriera de nuevo.

Después de ver apagarse la última luz de la casa de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow alzó la mirada al cielo. El Espada frunció el ceño al ver cuán nublado estaba esa noche. No sabía si en la Sociedad de Almas llovía, pero rezó a Aizen para que no o, al menos, no esa noche. No era que le importara mojarse, como la gente solía asumir después de descubrir su Resurrección, pero no tenía ropa de recambio y le resultaría muy molesto si llovía.

Después de un par de truenos y unos cuantos rayos, Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que Aizen no iba a responder a sus rezos esa noche. Al cabo de poco llovía a cántaros y no tenía aspecto de ir a parar pronto.

"¡Oh, joder!" masculló el Espada. "¿Por qué este lugar no puede ser como Hueco Mundo?"

Grimmjow no sabía cuántos minutos llevaba bajo esa fría lluvia, pero sabía que estaba empapado y su cuerpo empezó a temblar por la baja temperatura. Acercó más las piernas a su cuerpo mientras se abrazaba.

Podría haber regresado a Hueco Mundo, ya que dudaba que ningún Hollow quisiera salir a cazar con ese tiempo, pero la parte terca de él no quería irse. Le decía que el frío no debería importarle, ya que hacía mucho más frío en el desierto de Hueco Mundo, y que sólo estaba actuando así porque vivir en Las Noches lo había malacostumbrado.

Antes de que pudiera decidir si quería abrir una Garganta y volver a Las Noches para secarse, oyó que alguien le gritaba algo a través de la fuerte lluvia, pero el aguacero había ahogado la voz. Miró hacia abajo y casi se cayó del árbol cuando vio a Ulquiorra mirando en su dirección y moviendo los labios como si estuviera diciendo algo.

Sabiendo que le resultaría imposible escucharlo si se quedaba sentado en el árbol, bajó de un salto y se plantó delante del hombre. Cuando vio a Ulquiorra de cerca y se fijó en cómo la lluvia empapaba su fino yukata de algodón y hacía que la tela se le pegara al cuerpo a pesar de que llevaba un paraguas, Grimmjow se quedó sin aliento.

Luchando contra su deseo carnal, e intentando sonar normal, Grimmjow le preguntó, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí fuera, Ulquiorra?"

El hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Ven conmigo a mi casa," le ordenó, sin responder a su pregunta.

Sorprendido por la oferta y el rastro de autoridad en la voz de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow le gritó, "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Ya me has oído, Espada," respondió Ulquiorra, sonando molesto. "No me hagas repetirme."

Grimmjow parpadeó ante las acciones de Ulquiorra y se preguntó cómo había sabido que estaba allí fuera bajo la lluvia, aunque decidió que su pregunta esperaría hasta que hubiese seguido al otro hasta la cabaña.

Ulquiorra ya se había cambiado, poniéndose ropa seca, y estaba en la cocina hirviendo agua para hacer té para él y para Grimmjow, que estaba en el baño, seguramente tomando una ducha rápida antes de ponerse la ropa seca que Ulquiorra le había prestado.

Ulquiorra ya había apagado la luz y estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando había oído la lluvia. Aunque debería haberse dormido, estaba molesto por la idea de que el Arrancar debía estar allí fuera, mojándose. Ulquiorra sabía que se suponía que él no debía saber que Grimmjow estaba allí, ya que el otro intentaba ser discreto acerca del hecho de que solía quedarse en el bosque por alguna razón, pero de todas formas así era.

En los últimos tres meses había estrechado su relación con Grimmjow porque el Arrancar insistía en visitarlo al menos dos veces por semana sin importarle que Ulquiorra no lo dejara acercarse mucho a él.

Después de un tiempo, Ulquiorra se había rendido y había dejado al Espada entrar en su casa siempre que iba de visita, diciéndose que no lo hacía porque disfrutara de la atención del Espada, sino porque estar solo se hacía aburrido de tarde en tarde y Grimmjow era una compañía bastante amena incluso aunque al principio Ulquiorra había pensado que era un bicho raro.

Durante esos ratos, Ulquiorra a veces le hacía preguntas sobre su pasado juntos, a las que Grimmjow contestaba más que dispuesto. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra seguía teniendo la sensación de que el otro se saltaba algunos detalles, aunque no sabía decir qué eran. Así que había empezado a observar las acciones de Grimmjow de más de cerca, buscando alguna pista, ya que no soportaba no saber las cosas, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de varias cosas que, de otro modo, habrían pasado desapercibidas. Una de esas cosas era el hecho de que Grimmjow apenas volvía a Hueco Mundo, sino que se quedaba en el bosque prohibido por alguna razón que sólo el Espada sabía.

Al principio, Ulquiorra pensó que Grimmjow estaba allí para cazar algún animal o para buscar algún objeto que no existiera en Hueco Mundo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca se alejaba mucho de ese árbol en concreto, se lo repensó. Uniendo ese descubrimiento con otros pequeños gestos que el Espada hacía, Ulquiorra formó una teoría. Sin embargo, al no tener nada con que apoyarla y no queriendo arriesgarse a asumir lo que no era y provocar un aire incómodo entre él y la única persona que le importaba, decidió actuar como si no fuera consciente del extraño comportamiento del otro.

Pero entonces, la lluvia decidió caer esa noche.

Mientras que una parte de él quería hacer ver que estaba tanto en la inopia como Grimmjow pensaba, otra parte le decía que no podía dejar al Espada bajo ese temporal si aún no había regresado a Las Noches. No estaba seguro de si ese sentimiento podía llamarse preocupación, pero aún así, Ulquiorra se levantó y salió fuera a comprobar si el Espada estaba en ese árbol bajo la lluvia. Entonces, aún sabiendo que era un error, invitó a Grimmjow a su casa (aunque su acción pudiera parecer más una orden que una invitación), y ahora se preguntaba qué debería hacer una vez dicho Arrancar saliera del baño.

Cuando Grimmjow entró en la habitación principal, Ulquiorra ya había acabado de preparar té y estaba esperando en la mesa a que el Arrancar se le uniera. La imagen del Espada vestido con el yucata azul oscuro que Ulquiorra le había prestado, y secándose ese cabello azul eléctrico que estaba aplanado sobre su cabeza hizo que Ulquiorra soltara una leve risa. Ciertamente, el fiero Espada parecía inofensivo así, como un cachorro de león mojado.

"Me alegro de ser capaz de divertirte," dijo Grimmjow con sarcasmo antes de acercarse a Ulquiorra y sentarse en la única silla libre. "Ya de paso, gracias por invitarme a entrar."

Ulquiorra sirvió un poco de té en una taza y se la ofreció a Grimmjow, que la aceptó con gusto. Después de soltar la tetera sobre la mesa, Ulquiorra miró a su invitado y le preguntó, "¿De veras pretendías pasarte toda la noche bajo la lluvia?"

"En algún momento tendrá que parar," respondió Grimmjow con un encogimiento de hombros. Entonces cogió la taza de té y la sostuvo entre las manos, agradeciendo el calor que desprendía. La pregunta que antes había dejado pasar volvió a cruzar su mente. "De todas formas, ¿cómo sabías que estaba ahí?"

Ulquiorra le dirigió una mirada y dio un sorbo de su té.

"Pocas cosas escapan de mi observación, Grimmjow."

Ese comentario se parecía mucho a lo que Ulquiorra habría dicho en sus días como Espada, así que Grimmjow no se sorprendió tanto como pensaba que lo haría cuando descubriera que su secreto nunca lo había sido. De todas formas, Grimmjow quería que el otro se diera cuenta, así que ahora que lo había descubierto, le resultaba más un alivio que una preocupación, sobretodo porque a Grimmjow nunca se le había dado bien el ser discreto. Era más bien un Arrancar grosero que poco sabía de sutilezas, pero si había conseguido contenerse tanto tiempo era porque no quería que Ulquiorra se sintiera incómodo y lo echara a patadas.

Aún así, ahora que sabía que Ulquiorra lo había descubierto, Grimmjow no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto hacía que lo sabía, si también se había figurado sus verdaderas intenciones y, si así era, por qué había decidido no reaccionar hasta esa noche. ¿Sería porque Ulquiorra no compartía sus sentimientos pero no quería romperle el corazón?

"Así que sabes que te he estado acosando."

Grimmjow ni siquiera se molestó en parecer inocente. Sabía que ya había sido descubierto, así que basta de farsas, basta de sutilezas, basta de juegos. De todas formas, odiaba fingir.

"Sé que has pasado una estúpida cantidad de tiempo en el bosque," sentenció Ulquiorra. "Pero no sabía que me estuvieras acosando. Simplemente asumí que estabas cazando animales, pero ahora que lo dices…"

Al Espada casi le entraron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Debería haber sabido que Ulquiorra sólo sospechaba y que estaba buscando algo para confirmar sus sospechas, y aún así había caído de cuatro patas. Aunque ya no importaba. Lo que de verdad era importante era la reacción de Ulquiorra.

"Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes," dijo Grimmjow con una calma sorprendente. Soltando con cuidado la taza de té en la mesa, preguntó, "¿Te hace sentir incómodo?"

Ciertamente, Ulquiorra no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte de Grimmjow, por lo cual no respondió inmediatamente, sino que frunció ligeramente el ceño en la forma que indicaba que estaba pensando.

"Supongo que depende de por qué lo has hecho."

"Creo que eso ya lo sabes, Ulquiorra," respondió Grimmjow, mirando directamente a sus ojos de color jade. "O al menos, debes tener un par de teorías."

El moreno entrecerró los ojos mientras estudiaba la expresión del Arrancar. De repente, la habitación se llenó de un silencio ensordecedor que de algún modo ahogaba los sonidos de la tormenta exterior. Después de que pasara un momento sin que Grimmjow hiciera ningún gesto de querer explicarse, Ulquiorra suspiró.

"Tengo teorías, pero no tienen sentido."

"Dilas de todos modos."

El hombre de ojos verdes contempló su taza durante unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que no obtendría la verdad del Espada a menos que enunciara sus teorías.

"Primero pensé que era por comida, pero si ése hubiera sido el caso, ya me habrías devorado," Ulquiorra observó pensativamente. "La siguiente explicación lógica es que buscas sexo, pero me da la impresión de que eres un tipo de los que toman lo que quieren cuando quieren, así que no creo que esperaras mi consentimiento si de veras me desearas sexualmente, sin ánimo de ofender."

Grimmjow rió por lo bajo.

"Así que la única teoría que me queda es que buscas mi afecto," continuó Ulquiorra, aunque no muy convencido. "Pero no encuentro ningún motivo por el cual podrías estar interesado en mí cuando debes tener un montón de gente adulándote y esperando a que los escojas."

Dicho esto, el moreno miró al Espada con expectación, esperando que Grimmjow riera ante su ridícula teoría y la negara, pero el Espada no lo hizo. En vez de eso, Grimmjow no apartó la mirada de esos ojos de color jade que nunca habían dejado de cautivarle.

"Bueno, no creo que pueda discutir esa lógica, Ulquiorra, pero te has dejado una cosa," dijo Grimmjow, haciendo una pausa para comprobar que toda la atención del otro estaba puesta en él, y cuando estuvo seguro de que así era, continuó. "No puedes aplicar la lógica a algo que no atiende a razones."

Viendo que Ulquiorra fruncía el ceño, Grimmjow soltó una risita carente de humor antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el techo mientras decía:

"Demonios, sería más fácil si el amor, la lujuria, el afecto o como quieras llamar esto que siento por ti estuviera controlado por la razón. Si de veras funcionara así, habría dejado de tener sentimientos por ti justo después de que tu reiatsu desapareciera sobre la bóveda de Las Noches y entonces habría cedido ante esos idiotas que han estado intentando seducirme en vez de pasar los días y las noches solo, buscando a alguien que quizás ya no estaba allí. No, tacha eso. Si la lógica tuviera algo que ver con esto, para empezar nunca me habría sentido atraído por ti, y mucho menos me habría enamorado. Pero aquí estoy, diciéndote estas malditas palabras cursis a mi pesar incluso aunque no recuerdas nada sobre nosotros y probablemente te importa una mierda."

Grimmjow compuso una expresión desdeñosa ante sus propias palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza.

"¿Quieres saber por qué te he estado vigilando, Ulquiorra?" preguntó el Espada en voz baja mientras finalmente volvía a encontrar su mirada. Esta vez, sus ojos azules brillaban con las emociones que ya no intentaba ocultar. "Es porque una vez fuimos amantes, y a pesar de nuestras diferencias y del hecho de que normalmente yo hablaba y actuaba mostrando lo contrario, te amaba, aún te amo, y quiero que regreses a mí."

Ulquiorra contempló con los ojos abiertos al hombre que había ante él. De todas las cosas que había pensado que el Arrancar diría, el admitir que lo amaba no estaba entre ellas. Desde luego, había sospechado que había habido más cosas en la relación que había tenido con Grimmjow de las que el Espada le había contado, y estaba bastante seguro de que no habían sido simples amigos. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Grimmjow dijera abiertamente que habían sido amantes y que entonces le confesara sus sentimientos. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto y estaba aún menos seguro de cómo debería reaccionar.

"Si de veras eso es lo que éramos," empezó Ulquiorra con la voz llena de inseguridad. "¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué me lo has dicho ahora?"

El Espada suspiró antes de sugerir, "¿Porque me lo has preguntado?"

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño. "¿Así que no pretendías decírmelo a menos que yo dijera algo sobre el tema?"

"No es mi intención agobiarte con mis sentimientos, Ulquiorra. No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces he querido sacudirte y gritártelo a la cara, pero lo último que quiero es abrumarte o asustarte," explicó el Arrancar. "Quiero decir, no me creerías si de repente te dijera, 'Eh, ¿sabes qué? Antes éramos amantes, así que vamos a follar,' ¿verdad? Creerías que soy algún tipo de psicópata."

Ulquiorra tuvo que darle la razón. Habría pensado que el Arrancar estaba loco y nunca habría considerado la posibilidad de que esas palabras fueran ciertas si el hombre se las hubiera dicho la primera vez que se habían visto.

"Y aún así me acosas."

"Se supone que no debías saber eso. Se supone que sólo debías darte cuenta de mis otras insinuaciones. Pero supongo que ni siquiera ahora nada puede escapar a tu radar," remarcó el Espada. "Pero eso no importa. Lo que realmente importa es si te molesta."

El otro hombre frunció sus espesas cejas. "¿Si me molesta el qué?"

"¿Todo? Ya sabes, la idea de que antes éramos amantes, el hecho de que aún te amo y de que haré cualquier cosa para recuperarte y llevarte conmigo a Las Noches," dijo el Arrancar. "¿Te molesta algo de lo que hago?"

Ulquiorra sintió que su rostro se calentaba ante las palabras de Grimmjow.

"Si dijera que sí, ¿pararías?"

Grimmjow miró el techo durante un momento antes de suspirar y volver a fijar la vista en Ulquiorra.

"¿Parar el qué?" preguntó el Espada. "Si es sólo vigilarte, entonces sí, puedo dejar de hacer eso. Si quieres que sigamos como ahora, sólo amigos, entonces eso es lo que seré hasta que me puedas aceptar como algo más. No intentaré hacer nada que te pueda hacer sentir incómodo – al menos, no a propósito."

Entonces Grimmjow rompió el contacto visual y se interesó en el diseño de la taza.

"Haré cualquier cosa que tú quieras, Ulquiorra," continuó el Arrancar con voz suave. "_Cualquier cosa_. Pero no me pidas que deje de sentir lo que siento o que renuncie a ti porque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo."

El sonido de la tormenta pudo oírse con más claridad mientras Ulquiorra estudiaba en silencio al Espada durante un momento. No dudaba de la sinceridad de Grimmjow, ya que estaba clara en su voz y sus gestos, así que la única cuestión pendiente era si se sentía molesto por los sentimientos del Espada.

Aunque el hecho de ser objeto del afecto de alguien era nuevo para él y lo confundía hasta cierto grado, Ulquiorra podía ver que no le importaban las atenciones de Grimmjow. De hecho, a veces se decía a sí mismo que si esas acciones las hubiera hecho otra persona, no las habría tolerado, pero tratándose de Grimmjow, estaba dispuesto a pasarlas por alto. Era extraño que se sintiera de ese modo, pero así parecían estar las cosas desde que había conocido al Espada en aquel puesto de ramen.

Como Grimmjow aún tenía la cabeza agachada y la vista clavada en la taza de té, no se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra se había levantado de la silla y se había acercado a él hasta que sintió que la mano del otro le tocaba el lado derecho del rostro, donde estaban los restos de su máscara.

Grimmjow cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó la mejillas contra la mano de Ulquiorra, sintiéndose estremecer por el suave contacto. No sabía por qué Ulquiorra lo estaba tocando de esa forma, pero rogó a Aizen que no fuera la manera del hombre de rechazar sus insinuaciones. De ser así, su corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo. Si iba a rechazarlo, sería mucho más amable de su parte darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

"Mírame, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le pedía, así que finalmente abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los de color jade de Ulquiorra. Las emociones que ardían en sus ojos azules hicieron que el otro se sintiera mareado.

"Me gustas," decidió Ulquiorra. "Sé que al menos siento eso, y no me importa la idea de que me quieras como amante, aunque debería y normalmente lo haría."

El corazón del Espada dio un brinco, aunque antes de empezar a dar saltos de alegría por la habitación otro pensamiento le cruzó la mente, así que frunció el ceño y miró a Ulquiorra.

"Pero," lo instó a seguir. "Sé que hay un 'pero' en alguna parte de esa frase."

"Pero sé que nunca podré ser el hombre al que conocías, ni nunca intentaré serlo. Así que si me deseas, tendrás que hacerlo por quién soy ahora, no por quién era antes," Ulquiorra hizo una pausa y apartó la mano del rostro de Grimmjow para hacer un gesto, señalando su cuerpo. "¿Es esto lo que de verdad quieres?"

El Espada asintió al instante.

"Sí. Me importa una mierda si no eres la misma persona que eras hace dos años. Demonios, yo tampoco lo soy. Pero aún te deseo, Ulquiorra. Todo en ti," respondió Grimmjow. "Si pudiera hacerlo a mi manera, te tomaría aquí mismo, sobre la mesa, pero no te voy a forzar. He esperado dos años, y seguiré esperando hasta que me puedas aceptar bajo tus propios términos."

Ulquiorra volvió a mirar al Espada, y vio que Grimmjow no estaba intentando engañarlo con palabras dulces. El Arrancar decía en serio todas y cada una de esas palabras, y había algo en la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre que hacía que quisiera derretirse. Había una mirada en esos ojos azules que hacía que Ulquiorra quisiera rendirse al deseo del Arrancar.

Así que eso hizo. Y se inclinó para presionar sus labios con cautela contra los del desprevenido Espada.

El corazón de Grimmjow casi se paró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo besado, y por Ulquiorra. Su cuerpo se puso rígido durante un segundo al haber sido pillado por sorpresa antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos y besar al otro hombre con despreocupación. No sabía cuál era la razón exacta de Ulquiorra para iniciar el contacto, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera paladear ese sabor que había estado anhelando.

Enroscando sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow se levantó de la silla y se movió para posicionar al otro hombre sobre la mesa sin romper el beso. No tenía ni idea de cuán lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar Ulquiorra, pero se satisfaría con cualquier cosa que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Ulquiorra se estremeció cuando sintió que la firme mano de Grimmjow se colaba bajo su ropa para tocar su piel. Entonces inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle mejor acceso cuando Grimmjow dejó un reguero de besos desde su mandíbula hacia su cuello. Automáticamente, su mano derecha se dirigió a la cabeza de Grimmjow y se hundió entre su cabello azul, que era sorprendentemente suave, mientras que la izquierda recorría experimentalmente su espalda.

Encorajinado por la respuesta de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow le apartó el kimono de los hombros y depositó besos sensuales en cada centímetro que podía alcanzar de esa piel de marfil mientras le recorría los costados con las manos. Cada roce era suave, pero seguro.

Ulquiorra dejó escapar unos cuantos gimoteos, adorando la forma en que lo tocaba. Era como si el Espada supiera exactamente cómo funcionaba su cuerpo y dónde debía tocarlo para provocar cierto tipo de reacciones. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, toda la ropa había sido retirada y Grimmjow se estaba apretando contra él. Aún así, apenas se sentía incómodo por su postura sobre la mesa de madera o por el peso de Grimmjow encima de él.

Ulquiorra se había imaginado que sería incómodo, si no doloroso; sin embargo, Grimmjow mostró una increíble paciencia mientras lo preparaba para su unión y paraba para tranquilizarlo con palabras tiernas cada vez que el hombre mostraba algún signo de malestar. Aún así, Ulquiorra gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda cuando finalmente se unieron como uno solo. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando Grimmjow se hundió en su interior, pero en cuanto el dolor inicial comenzó a remitir, empezaron a moverse el uno contra el otro con el ritmo que sólo ellos conocían. Antes de eso, había estado perdido y solo, sin ningún recuerdo de quién era, pero ahora, entre los brazos del Espada, sintiendo la carne y el alma del otro, creyó haber encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

El mundo le pareció tan surrealista a Grimmjow cuando abrió los ojos y observó la expresión de gozo de Ulquiorra, fascinado por esa belleza que creyó que nunca más volvería a ver. Tuvo que echar mano de todo el control que poseía para mantener un ritmo estable, no queriendo ir demasiado rápido y que todo acabara demasiado pronto. Quería deleitarse en cada momento, saborear todas las sensaciones, y recuperar todo el tiempo que les habían robado. Quería que durara. Pero con cada suspiro y gemido, Grimmjow se sentía desaparecer a sí mismo, a su control y a todos sus pensamientos excepto cierto nombre.

Ulquiorra sintió que una sensación cálida crecía en su interior antes de que una luz explotara en su mente. Entonces ésta desapareció y se encontró intentando recuperar el aliento mientras temblaba en el fuerte abrazo de Grimmjow. No tenía ni idea de cómo llegaron a su habitación después de eso, pero de algún modo acabaron en la cama de Ulquiorra, haciendo el amor y después abrazándose hasta que la lluvia paró y empezó a amanecer.

XxX

Ulquiorra estaba inspeccionando su armario para comprobar si tenía suficiente aceite para encender las lámparas, ya que éste últimamente había sido usado para otras actividades y temía quedarse sin antes de lo previsto.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde aquella noche lluviosa en la que habían hecho el amor por primera vez con el Espada, y aunque Ulquiorra había creído que por entonces el sexo ya se habría vuelto aburrido, Grimmjow le había mostrado una noche tras otra cuán equivocado estaba.

A juzgar por la cantidad de aceite que quedaba, tendría que ir al pueblo a comprar más, a menos que Grimmjow decidiera volver a Las Noches y traerse algo de lubricante, como había hecho la última vez que había regresado allí.

Ulquiorra tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras pensaba en el Espada, que en esos momentos estaba durmiendo en su cama. Grimmjow había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo en el bosque con Ulquiorra y sólo había regresado a Hueco Mundo un par de veces para reuniones programadas de los Espada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Frunció un poco el ceño, ya que no esperaba ninguna visita, puesto que todas las personas que conocía del pueblo tenían demasiado miedo como para poner un pie en el bosque, de manera que Grimmjow había sido su único visitante desde que se había ido a vivir allí. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra no tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse quién sería, ya que dicho visitante volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

"¡Ya voy!"

Los golpes siguieron hasta que Ulquiorra llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Frunció aún más el ceño cuando vio un hombre gigante de piel morena con el cráneo crestado, cejas naranjas, un agujero de Hollow en el pecho y una máscara en la mandíbula inferior.

"¿Hola?"

El visitante pareció sorprenderse cuando vio el rostro de Ulquiorra, pero en seguida se recuperó.

"¡Eh, Ulquiorra! Te ves bien. No hay duda de por qué Grimmjow no quiere volver a Las Noches. ¿Qué tal estás?"

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el tono familiar con el que le había hablado el extraño, pero puesto que el hombre parecía un Arrancar, decidió no darle importancia, asumiendo que dicho Arrancar debió ser un amigo en el pasado.

"Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Ah, es verdad, me olvidaba. No te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Soy el Arrancar Diez, Yammy Rialgo," se presentó el hombre. "Me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Está Grimmjow?"

No sólo preguntó, sino que también asomó la cabeza por la puerta, intentando ver si Grimmjow estaba allí.

"Sí," respondió Ulquiorra con frialdad. Su mirada asesina hizo que Yammy retrocediera un paso.

"¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?" preguntó el corpulento Arrancar. "Traigo un mensaje para él."

Ulquiorra estaba a punto de asentir y de decirle a Yammy que esperara mientras iba a despertar a Grimmjow, pero otra voz lo detuvo.

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién es el estúpido que usa a un tarado como mensajero?"

Ulquiorra miró por encima del hombro y vio que Grimmjow no parecía muy contento al ver a Yammy en la puerta. De hecho, el Arrancar tenía el ceño fruncido. Entonces se volvió hacia el visitante, quien había cerrado las manos en puños. Ulquiorra sintió que necesitaba aliviar la tensión antes de que su casa se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

"Oh, Grimmjow, veo que no es necesario que te despierte," comentó intentando aliviar la situación.

"Sí, bueno, es un poco difícil dormir cuando hay un idiota que llama tan fuerte que hace temblar toda la casa," masculló Grimmjow antes de dirigir su atención hacia el otro. "Y ahora, ¿qué demonios tienes que decirme que no puede esperar hasta la siguiente reunión?"

"¡Eh, no hables como si yo quisiera venir! Si no fuera por Aizen-san, ni siquiera estaría aquí."

Grimmjow se quedó helado al oír el nombre de Aizen. Su expresión contrariada cambió a una más seria.

Ulquiorra paseó la mirada entre Grimmjow y Yammy. Grimmjow le había mencionado una vez el nombre de Aizen, y le había explicado que, a pesar de ser un Shinigami, Aizen era considerado un dios por todos los Hollows de Hueco Mundo. Así que cualquiera que fuera la razón de 'Dios' para mandarle un mensaje a Grimmjow, debía ser algo muy importante y quizás destinado sólo al Espada.

"Um… quizás debería dejaros a solas para que habléis de lo vuestro," dijo Ulquiorra, decidiendo que lo mejor sería simplemente excusarse. "Encantado de conocerte, Yammy. Te espero dentro, Grimmjow."

Yammy se encogió de hombros como respuesta mientras Grimmjow asentía.

"¿Cuál es el mensaje?" preguntó en cuanto Ulquiorra se metió en la cabaña.

"Sólo que quiere verte. De hecho, mientras hablamos Ichimaru está preparando un camino hacia el mundo del rey."

El Espada puso una expresión adusta mientras pensaba qué razones podría tener Aizen para reclamar su presencia, y sintió ganas de estremecerse al no ocurrírsele ninguna buena.

"¿Sabes por qué quiere verme?"

Yammy negó con la cabeza. "Nop. Ichimaru sólo me dijo que viniera a buscarte para enviarte a ver a Aizen-san."

"¿Tengo que ir ahora?"

Yammy hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Grimmjow suspiró y se apartó del otro para echar una mirada hacia el interior de la casa con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Viendo esa mirada, Yammy ofreció en voz baja, "Si tan preocupado estás por él, me puedo quedar por aquí para vigilarlo hasta que vuelvas."

"Tch," resopló Grimmjow, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Igual que hiciste en la Quinta Torre?"

Yammy entrecerró los ojos y la ira llameó en su reiatsu.

"No intentes culparme, Grimmjow. No fue culpa mía. Yo ya le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero él la rechazó, así que ¿qué iba a hacer? Además, al menos yo estaba allí. ¿Dónde estabas tú?"

Grimmjow bajó la mirada y frunció la boca. Las palabras de Yammy habían hecho regresar el sentimiento de culpa que había intentado, sin éxito, enterrar desde el momento en que había despertado en la enfermería de Las Noches y había descubierto que Ulquiorra no sólo había sido derrotado por ese monstruo de Ichigo Kurosaki, sino que además había sido asesinado durante la batalla. Siempre se había culpado por la derrota de Ulquiorra, y aún seguía haciéndolo, incluso después de haber descubierto que había conseguido una segunda oportunidad después de la muerte.

"Pero ahora no es momento de discutir de quién es la culpa de todo lo que pasó," continuó Yammy al reconocer la expresión abatida del Espada. "Aizen-san quiere verte, así que es mejor que vayas antes de que se enfade. El resultado no sería bonito, ya lo sabes."

El Espada suspiró.

"Está bien, está bien. Dame unos minutos para decírselo a Ulquiorra."

"Sí, claro."

Ulquiorra arqueó una ceja al ver a Grimmjow entrar en la cabaña con un aspecto algo deprimido, así que asumió que Yammy le había dado malas noticias. No podía adivinar de qué iba el mensaje, ya que sus conocimientos sobre Aizen y los demás Espada se limitaban a lo que Grimmjow le había explicado durante esos meses que habían pasado juntos.

"Aizen quiere verme," dijo Grimmjow cuando su mirada encontró la de Ulquiorra, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

"¿Tan malo es eso?"

"No sé," respondió el Espada con honestidad. "Supongo que depende de la situación."

Ulquiorra estudió al Arrancar durante un momento y se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow nunca había tenido esa expresión cuando se veía obligado a regresar a Las Noches para una reunión. Fue entonces que empezó a tener una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si estuviera a punto de suceder algo malo.

Aún así, Ulquiorra mantuvo una expresión tranquila mientras le preguntaba, "¿Te has metido en problemas?"

Grimmjow se lo pensó durante un momento antes de negar con la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido.

"No lo creo. Si así fuera, habría enviado a Tōsen a buscarme, en vez de a Yammy."

"Pero aún así te preocupa que quiera verte," dijo Ulquiorra, no muy aliviado por la respuesta del otro. "¿Por qué?"

Grimmjow suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, pero no dio más explicaciones.

Ulquiorra siguió observando a su amante, y de repente otro pensamiento le cruzó la mente.

"¿Crees que quiere verte por lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por nosotros?"

Grimmjow no dijo nada, pero la forma en que cerró los ojos y soltó otro suspiro fue suficiente para Ulquiorra para saber que era eso lo que el Espada creía.

Ulquiorra dirigió una mirada cuidadosa a su amante y, aunque le dolía decirlo, decidió dar voz a sus pensamientos. "Si el estar aquí conmigo te provoca problemas, Grimmjow, quizás deberíamos…"

"Ni te atrevas a pensar eso, Ulquiorra," dijo Grimmjow con dureza, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera acabar la frase. Su expresión sombría cambió rápidamente a una de frustración cuando miró a su amante. "Sabes que preferiría enfrentarme a la ira de Aizen antes que renunciar a ti."

Por un lado Ulquiorra se alegraba de oír esas palabras viniendo de Grimmjow, pero por otro negó con la cabeza.

"Te preferiría vivo a muerto, Grimmjow. Así que…"

"Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí, Ulquiorra, de veras que sí." Y eso era cierto. No podía estar más contento de saber que Ulquiorra estaba preocupado, aunque no lo hubiera dicho abiertamente. "Pero ni sugieras que deberíamos cortar. Eso me mataría antes que Aizen."

"Sólo te iba a advertir que no dijeras o hicieras nada precipitado o estúpido cuando lo veas," dijo Ulquiorra con un deje de irritación en la voz. "No tomes conclusiones precipitadas. Deberías ser más positivo."

"Sí, claro, porque debe ser que sólo me ha llamado para tener una charla amistosa para ver cómo me va," respondió Grimmjow sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Pero seré más positivo por ti."

"Bien," comentó el otro hombre. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás fuera esta vez?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ulquiorra? ¿Ya me echas de menos?" se burló el Espada, sintiéndose un poco mejor que cuando le habían dado la noticia.

Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada helada, haciendo que Grimmjow retrocediera un poco antes de regresar al modo serio.

"No sé cuándo volveré, pero ya que quieres que sea positivo, debería volver hoy mismo," dijo el Arrancar. "No creo que me lleve más de un día hablar con él, pero por si no regresara hoy, Yammy se ha ofrecido a vigilarte hasta mi regreso."

"Dile que aprecio su ofrecimiento, pero no quiero su protección ni la de nadie más," dijo el hombre. Entonces contempló fijamente los ojos de Grimmjow. Por alguna razón, esa extraña sensación regresó a su estómago, pero Ulquiorra se apresuró a apartarla y a convencerse de que todo iría bien. "Será mejor que vuelvas pronto."

"Claro, cuenta con ello," le prometió Grimmjow. "¿Qué tal si me das un beso para el camino?"

Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada irritada pero no se quejó cuando Grimmjow se le acercó y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

Y aunque se decía que no debía preocuparse sobre por qué Grimmjow había sido llamado para ver a Aizen, cuando éste salió de la cabaña Ulquiorra no pudo evitar tener la extraña sensación de que las cosas entre ellos nunca volverían a ser igual.

XxX

Ulquiorra contaba los días miserablemente.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Grimmjow fuera a ver a Aizen y aún no había señal de que el Espada fuese a volver como había prometido. Durante los primeros dos días Ulquiorra había intentado no calentarse demasiado la cabeza sobre los motivos por los que Grimmjow aún no había regresado, ya que todas las razones que se le habían ocurrido habían sido positivas, pero después del cuarto día había comenzado a asumir lo peor.

Quizás Aizen se había dado cuenta de lo que Grimmjow y él estaban haciendo y le había prohibido regresar. Quizás Grimmjow se había negado a obedecer la orden del Dios y, como resultado, había recibido un castigo fatal.

Quizás finalmente Grimmjow había entrado en razón y había visto que en Hueco Mundo había otras personas más compatibles con él que Ulquiorra. Quizás se había repensado su relación y había decidido retirar sus palabras. La gente siempre hacía eso, así que ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer Grimmjow también?

Llegados al décimo día, Ulquiorra se rió de sí mismo y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de hacer suposiciones, ya que probablemente Grimmjow no volvería jamás.

Aún así, cada vez que pasaba junto a la mesa del comedor o intentaba dormir por las noches, se veía asaltado por la imagen de cierto Espada de pelo azul. Le resultaba demasiado difícil estar solo en esa casa llena de recuerdos de Grimmjow y él. Así que, por primera vez en años, Ulquiorra volvió al pueblo y pasó las noches en un pequeño hostal. Aún así, el cambio de lugar no lo ayudó a dormir mejor.

Después de su tercera noche en el hostal decidió que ya bastaba de sentirse afligido. Había estado perfectamente bien solo antes de que Grimmjow apareciera en su vida, y seguiría estándolo ahora que Grimmjow ya no estaba en ella. No necesitaba a ese raro de pelo azul, así que si el Espada había decidido desaparecer de su vida de ese modo, Ulquiorra respondería de la única forma que sabía; se olvidaría de ese hombre y todos los recuerdos que habían compartido ya no serían más que un sueño. Dejaría de preocuparse por Grimmjow. Dejaría de echarlo de menos. Y lo más importante, dejaría de amar a ese hombre y continuaría con su vida como si Grimmjow nunca hubiera aparecido.

Ya por la tarde, Ulquiorra decidió que era hora de marcharse del pueblo y regresar a su hogar en el bosque y a su vida solitaria.

Cuando llegó a su casa no estaba prestando atención a cuanto lo rodeaba, ya que no esperaba que hubiese nada ni nadie esperándolo, así que, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, casi pegó un salto de la sorpresa al oír que el suelo crujía.

Rápidamente Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta y lo que vio hizo que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que por un momento temió que fuera a explotar.

El Espada de cabello azul estaba sentado en el porche con la espalda apoyada contra el poste, al parecer profundamente dormido. Por su aspecto parecía que llevaba allí mucho rato, esperando que Ulquiorra regresara, y se había quedado dormido.

El alivio lo recorrió al ver que Grimmjow seguía vivo, pero antes de que pudiera exhalar un suave suspiro, lo inundó una oleada de rabia que había estado intentando enterrar al fondo de su mente.

Si Grimmjow creía que simplemente regresando todo volvería a ir bien, estaba muy equivocado. Furioso con el Espada, Ulquiorra se acercó a él y le propinó una patada en las costillas, despertándolo en un instante.

En un acto reflejo, Grimmjow le agarró el pie y derribó al furioso hombre, haciéndolo caer con un fuerte golpe. Entonces sujetó a su presa e hizo el gesto de ir a matarlo, aunque se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos azules se encontraron con los fieros verdes de Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow parpadeó, avergonzado.

"¡Joder, Ulquiorra! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Por qué demonios me has atacado mientras dormía? Te podría haber matado, ¿sabes?"

Esos ojos verdes se entrecerraron peligrosamente, ardiendo de rabia.

"Suéltame, Espada." Ordenó Ulquiorra en voz baja.

Al ver que Grimmjow no le hacía caso, Ulquiorra gruñó, le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla y aprovechó el momento en que el Espada se sorprendió por el ataque para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea, Ulquiorra!" el Arrancar se frotó la zona donde lo habían golpeado, aunque en realidad el puñetazo no había podido hacerle daño debido a su grueso hierro. Sin embargo, lo que sí le había hecho daño era el hecho de que Ulquiorra le deseaba mal. "¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?"

La mirada asesina de Ulquiorra no flaqueó. La expresión en esos ojos verdes hizo que Grimmjow se diera cuenta de que debía haber hecho algo mal para haberlo molestado tanto, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho para despertar semejante reacción en el normalmente impasible Ulquiorra.

"Si crees que puedes ir y venir a tu aire, te equivocas, basura. Y ahora sal de mi casa."

Grimmjow hizo una mueca al oír cómo se le había dirigido. Primero, lo había llamado 'Espada', y ahora 'basura'. Parecía como si hubieran vuelto al punto de partida. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Ulquiorra había dicho y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír, ya que no quería que el hombre se enfadara aún más, especialmente porque estaba a punto de entrar en la casa y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Agarró la puerta antes de que el otro pudiera cerrarla y le preguntó, "¿Dejarás al menos que me explique?"

Ulquiorra intentó cerrar la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía rivalizar con la fuerza física de Grimmjow. Con un gruñido, Ulquiorra le lanzó una mirada aún más dura y soltó la puerta.

"No te enrolles."

Grimmjow suspiró, pero sabía que no debía sentirse aliviado. Por el humor en que estaba el otro en ese momento, podía joderlo todo fácilmente con una sola palabra, y no quería que eso ocurriera.

Tomando aire, el Espada empezó, "Sabes que fui a ver a Aizen."

"Sí. ¿Y?"

"Sabía que manteníamos una relación, así que me hizo algunas preguntas," contestó Grimmjow, y entonces volvió a mirar a Ulquiorra para asegurarse de que aún le prestaba atención. "Quería saber qué tan en serio íbamos y si planeaba viajar entre Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas por las buenas."

"¿Y has tardado un mes en contestar esas preguntas?"

"No. Sólo hablé con él una media hora o así," dijo. "¿No quieres saber qué le contesté?"

"No, y, francamente, no me importa."

"Vale pues, resumiendo, conseguí convencerlo de que íbamos en serio, así que me propuso un trato," dijo. "Me dijo que si podíamos pasar un mes separados y ninguno de nosotros cambiaba de idea sobre nuestra relación, te permitiría trasladarte a Las Noches conmigo con su garantía personal de que ningún Hollow en todo Hueco Mundo te haría daño. No podía rechazar esa oferta, ya que siempre he querido pedirte que vinieras conmigo a Las Noches, pero no se me ocurría ninguna forma de mantenerte a salvo de todos los Hollows hambrientos que hay allí, así que por eso nunca te pedí que me acompañaras. De todas formas, te quería contar todo esto, pero Aizen me lo prohibió, diciendo que era parte del trato el que no te pudiera decir nada hasta que hubiera pasado el mes."

Su corazón se hundió al mirar a Ulquiorra y ver que el hombre aún no parecía muy convencido, pero decidió continuar de todos modos.

"Ya ha pasado un mes, Ulquiorra, así que Aizen ha dicho que mantendrá su promesa, siempre y cuando consiga llevarte conmigo a Las Noches," dijo el Espada. "Así que… ¿vendrás conmigo, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras su cerebro procesaba la historia de Grimmjow. Pasó un momento, que a Grimmjow le pareció una eternidad, hasta que el hombre dirigió su mirada a esos ojos azules. Ulquiorra vio una mirada suplicante en ellos, junto con algo parecido a esperanza y desesperación.

Con un tono completamente indiferente, le preguntó, "¿Qué te hizo pensar que querría acompañarte, Grimmjow?"

El Espada tragó saliva. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué había tenido la esperanza de que Ulquiorra aceptaría a ir con él. Era cierto que Ulquiorra había dejado entrever más de una vez que se preocupaba por él y que una vez le había dicho que le gustaba, pero hasta ahí llegaba la cosa. Ulquiorra nunca le había dicho que lo amara o que lo necesitase.

"Nada," dijo Grimmjow. "Pero espero que vengas conmigo de todos modos."

"Incluso con la garantía de tu Señor, sigue siendo arriesgado ir allí," dijo Ulquiorra con toda naturalidad. "Ni que decir haya que tendré que acostumbrarme a ese nuevo lugar y estar cerca de gente que quizás ni siquiera me caiga bien. ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

Grimmjow contempló a Ulquiorra largo rato, esperando que la expresión de sus ojos le transmitiera todo lo que sentía por el hombre y que eso fuese suficiente para convencerlo de ir con él.

"¿Porque te amo y siempre estaré allí por ti?"

Sus miradas se encontraron y Ulquiorra tomó una decisión.

"Suelta la puerta, Grimmjow."

Los ojos de Grimmjow se llenaron de terror. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: rechazo. ¿Tan equivocado había estado al querer que Ulquiorra se trasladara con él? ¿Habría cambiado de idea durante ese mes que habían estado separados? ¿Habría cometido un error al hacer ese trato con Aizen sin preguntarle primero a Ulquiorra qué quería?

Ulquiorra vio todas esas preguntas reflejadas en los ojos del otro. El Espada, que siempre había estado tan seguro de sí mismo y nunca dudaba de su encanto, estaba allí ante él con aspecto inseguro, si no destrozado. Dicho Arrancar había pasado casi dos años buscándolo, tres meses cortejándolo y otro mes intentando conseguir que el hombre que era como un Dios para él apoyara su relación, y aún así se sentía inseguro respecto a él. Aún creía que Ulquiorra le diría que tomara carretera y manta y que le cerraría la puerta en las narices después de que ese mes le hubiera demostrado que no podía funcionar bien sin Grimmjow.

"Suelta la puerta." Repitió Ulquiorra al ver que Grimmjow estaba demasiado atontado para obedecer. "Y abre la Garganta."

El pánico estaba claramente escrito en el rostro de Grimmjow cuando mencionó la Garganta.

"Pídeme otra cosa, Ulquiorra," dijo con tono suplicante.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer tal cosa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es la Garganta _nuestro_ único modo de llegar a Hueco Mundo?"

Grimmjow se quedó boquiabierto.

"Pero pensaba que tú…"

Cerrando los ojos, Ulquiorra soltó un sonoro suspiro para hacerle saber que estaba irritado.

"¿No te dije ya una vez que no tomaras conclusiones precipitadas?" le preguntó. "Pero tienes razón. No iría contigo sólo porque me amas o porque me hayas prometido que estarás allí para mí."

"Entonces ¿por qué has decidido venir, Ulquiorra?"

Había un tono de urgencia en su voz, y Ulquiorra supo que Grimmjow se merecía oír esa respuesta tanto como él necesitaba decirla.

"Sólo lo diré una vez, Grimmjow, así que será mejor que me escuches bien."

Grimmjow asintió y lo miró con expectación, y lo siguiente que dijo Ulquiorra hizo que el Arrancar sonriera de oreja a oreja mientras su corazón de Hollow daba un brinco.

"Acepto ir contigo… porque te amo."

**Fin**

Gracias por leer hasta la última línea. Espero que os haya gustado.

(1) Esto se trata de un juego de palabras. Ulquiorra pronuncia mal su nombre, de manera que lo entiende y traduce como 'miedo' (grim) y 'mandíbula' (jaw). Es por eso que lo asocia con su máscara rota, diciéndole que le sienta bien.

**NdT:** Hola a todos, ya seáis nuevos entre mis lectores o no. Esta es mi primera traducción de un fic de Bleach, y francamente, me siento muy orgullosa de cómo ha quedado. Decidí hacerlo para cambiar un poco de aires respecto a la otra traducción en la que estoy trabajando, pero esto ha resultado darme más faena de la que esperaba. De todas formas, creo que ha valido el esfuerzo. Si os ha gustado, espero que sigáis revisando mis trabajos de vez en cuando, ya que tengo planeado traducir más fics de Bleach (he hecho una lista mental de los que más me gustan). Dicho esto, muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que dejéis algún review, que siempre son bien recibidos. Además, intentaré responderlos todos, siempre y cuando sean de usuarios registrados. Hasta pronto!


End file.
